Ci żli
Utwór: Ci źli Wykonawca: 52 Dębiec ---- 1. Rosnący procent takich jak ja Odsetek rośnie Od setek i pięćdziesiątek co piątek Co poniedziałek w wyborczej Masz porcje podnoszące emocje Jak tu związać koniec z końcem Jeśli nie pracujesz nie tylko w dni Niepracujące co? Chcąc nie chcąc co miesiąc Coraz więcej grzesząc Coraz mniej się ciesząc Coraz mniej myśląc Mógłbym przysiąc Że widząc łatwy tysiąc Mógłbym łatwo przysiąc Jesteśmy tacy Rodacy… Zamiast dać na tacę zabrać z tacy razem tacą I spizgać kościelnego chociaż za to nie płacą Wyjebać dziesione patrząc oczami złego W przestraszone oczy tego jednego pechowego Którego wypadało chwycić za gardło Tak jak frustracja cię dusi I cię zmusi byś skusił I nie puścił póki ona nie popuści Jestem ludzki! Jeśli mogę żyć godnie jak człowiek Co ty na to powiesz gdy to samo zrobię Kurewsko zły… Bo mam duzo gorzej niż ty Tobie tata kupił Jego tata się upił Mój to chuj jest zerem Ma dla mnie tylko elemele A ty łochu masz samochód A źli nocny obchód by mieć dochód Opchnąć prochów po trochu Cztery dychy za pożyczone dychy W 2 tygodnie spłacić Wzbogacić się zabawić się i stracić Na krótki czas wyleczyć smutki Smakiem drogiej wódki Z różnym skutkiem Pobicia dla samego wyżycia się Poczucia się lepiej Lepiej niż ten skopany spotkany pod sklepem Rano na to samo spojrzeć trzeźwo Kac z powodu życia, nie do przepicia Struty przez wyrzuty sumienia Żołądek skręcony ręka drży wstaję wygięty a w TV znowu ty Tłusta gęba szczerzy kły Twoje gry co by było gdy Mówić dużo nie przekazując nic Wciskać swój pic Odechciewa się żyć Można znów iść pić I rzygać żółcią na to bo nic innego nie ma Znowu poniedziałek nic się nie zmienia 2. Mam dużo szczęścia inni mają mniej I dużo złości inni mają więcej jej Leję jej cześć na papier tej Słuchaj mnie więc Zaciskam pięć palcy w pięść Drugie pięć w drugą pięść Byś zobaczył moją drugą część Moje drugie ja Ja wściekłe jak psia mać Nie podchodź za blisko Jestem gotowy na wszystko Tak wyszkolone psisko Przez takie środowisko Skundlone morale skulone nisko Ważniejsza miska Na wysokości pyska Pełna walizka I znane nazwiska Maja cudowne właściwości O chciwości… Nie masz dla mnie litości Chciałbym już nie pościć Chciałbym już nie prosić Chciałbym nie zazdrościć Zapomnieć o chciwości Chciałbym… Ile dał bym by mieć potąd I odtąd więcej nie chcieć Kiedy śpię i śnię tak właśnie jest A potem spadek ze skraju raju do realiów W które trzeba wkroczyć Przecierając oczy po nocy Bo to TU życie dalej się toczy Toczy nas dalej od środka nowotwór tych czasów Dlatego jesteśmy jak potwór od czasu do czasu Co twoje to moje co moje tego nie rusz Cóż już tuż tuż aby nóż pod poduszkę brać idę spać Jestem zły bardziej niż ty Zły jak ci wszyscy źli młodzi W których rodzi się to uczucie gdy coś cię zawodzi Z ulicy, ze sceny, wolni i usidleni We wszystkich się pieni I nikt tego nie zmieni Bo nikt nie mydli mi oczu Nikt ni usidli mych odczuć Nie kroczę na uboczu Nie balansuję na krawędzi Wchodzę w sam środek Oddycham tym smrodem Jestem żywym dowodem I kiedy przyjdzie czas na spowiedź Zamknę w grobie każde kłamstwo które ty wypowiesz Poznajcie prawdę, dotarła już do mnie Życie jest snem wariata śnionym nieprzytomnie To sen o tobie o nim, o niej i o mnie… Ref. Jestem zły… Bo ty w polityce przy korycie Stanie na szczycie Szczanie na czyjeś życie Bo ty wchodzisz ze swym picem na mównicę Bo ty jesteś tu karierowiczem Bo ty nie znasz się na muzyce Bo nie jest dobrze I kto mnie poprze? Zarabiam 8 stów 6 zostawiam na poczcie Bo wy chcecie zwalczać narkotyki Nie znając pojęcie profilaktyki? I jakie wyniki? Jest popyt – jest podaż Prawa rynku tego nie pokonasz specjalisto Wykształcony na papierze ekonomisto Edukujcie dzieciaki Nie wsadzajcie do paki Ale edukacja trwa i kosztuje, pieniędzy brakuje Wszyscy tam to chuje, każdy chuj żałuje Więc taniej jest dać skurwysynom w błękicie Kolejne prawo by spierdolić komuś życie Bo wy policyjne skurwysyny Robicie akcje was korumpują, a my cierpimy Legalna marihuana to ulga dla organów ścigania